Breaking Rules
by LoftHeart
Summary: Lightning Farron is an idealistic cop trying to beat widespread criminality and deep seated corruption in Nautilus. She meets possible informant Fang, a small time crook working for a well-known crime lord. As her bond with the charming criminal deepens, Lightning discovers that there are more reasons for a life of crime than just profit. Sometimes you just have to break the rules.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Nautilus was a city like many others. Too big to stay good. Crime had spread everywhere and law enforcement thrived on corruption. The concept of 'the Law' had been a joke for years now. Misconduct was ubiquitous. It was impossible to try fight it, and _very_ profitable to join in. Profit was not why Lightning Farron had joined the force. She hadn't even been aware of the deep seeded immorality. The first three months on the job she got thrown from division to division; each one just as corrupt as the next. In her third month she finally landed with a group that shared her ideals. A group everyone else called 'The Saints'. It was the only group still seriously trying to uphold the law in Nautilus. And there were only three of the:. Lightning Farron, Noel Kreiss and their Captain, Sazh Katzroy. For the first few weeks, Lightning was stuck doing paperwork before Captain Katzroy trusted her enough to go in the field. She was, by all accounts, a natural. The police equivalent of a hurricane. She managed to make three arrest on her first day on the streets and the number only increased in the weeks that followed. Unfortunately, her collars tended to show up outside their cells time and time again. They had money for bribes, or at least their bosses did. Bosses that The Saints couldn't even dream of catching, because they were well protected and extremely well hidden. Lightning decided to go after the root.

"I have a plan" she said one morning in a forceful monotone.

"Is it a good plan or can I focus on my coffee?" Noel Kreiss seemed to still be half asleep.

Lightning pulled the cup out of his hands.

"Of course it's a good plan. All my plans are good." She was joking but she wasn't sure if her tone conveyed it.

"Right." Noel stood up from behind his desk. "You're right. You're brilliant. May I please have my coffee back?" He made a few grabs for his cup but Lightning nimbly avoided his grasp and took a mocking sip. Noel sighed and sat back down, defeated.

"Let's hear it then."

"I say we look for an informant and they tell us all about their bosses, maybe even lead us to their front door."

Now it was Noel who wore a mocking grin.

"Seriously? That's your genius plan? Light… We've tried that literally hundreds of times, it never works. It always ends with their bosses knowing even more about us, and us with our thumbs up our asses." Lightning calmly took another sip.

"Yes. Because you always chose the wrong informant." Noel let out a long groan, just as Captain Katzroy entered their office.

"Good morning sweethearts, what are we talking about today?"

Noel, who by now had given up all hope for his coffee, leaned back in his chair nonchalantly.

"Lightning here is going to find us a reliable informant that is going to lead us straight to the heart of crime."

Sazh turned to Lightning. "Is that so?" She gave him a curt nod. "Very well. I'll give you a week to find us someone. After that, it's back to the daily grind with us. Now then, Noel, you and me are going to look for some arms dealers in the sewer."

Noel laughed until he realized Sazh had been serious. The look on his face was so dejected that Lightning gave him back his coffee.

The next seven days were hell for Lightning. She had never gotten less sleep as she did bending over the hundreds of files in their database. Finding a reliable informer had proven even more difficult than she had anticipated. Not only were all of these people involved in crime for obvious, and untrustworthy, reasons; the database itself was incredibly badly organized. At the end of her week, she had only found three possible subjects.

"That won't work" Noel said after looking over her report.

"Why?" She asked curtly, rubbing a tired hand through her hair.

"Well… For one, they shot Rosch two days ago. Rygdea no longer has a tongue. And Fang… Fang's a woman." This last explanation got Lightning agitated. She gave him a cold glare.

"And why would that be a problem exactly?" She inquired.

"Uhm," Noel suddenly felt like a rabbit during hunting season, "It's just that… These guys they… They don't let women into their little boys club that easily. They're not exactly equalists you know and this Fang girl…" He looked at the report again. "She doesn't even have any significant offenses attached to her name." Noel cleared his throat nervously.

"Hm." Lightning decided not to press the issue any further and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I suppose there's only one way to definitively rule her out, though." He conceded. "Lightning, do you have an address?"

"The only one I found listed is of that nightclub, Pulse."

"Pulse?" Noel repeated loudly. "We'll never get in there."

Lightning raised one eyebrow inquisitively, she had heard of the club before but had never entered.

"Pulse isn't exactly a public place. It's a hub for lowlife criminals. Snow Villiers' people, mostly, and they are not so welcoming of strangers that look like," Noel let his eyes scan Lightning, who always looked like she was in uniform no matter what she wore, "killjoys." He finished the thought. Lightning made a vexed sound. Snow Villiers, he wasn't exactly the biggest crime lord in Nautilus, but he still wasn't to be trifled with. He was involved in anything that could be considered even vaguely illegal, and he had made many friends. Noel was right, it would be impossible for two cops to simply walk into his club and ask around for a 'Fang'. Frankly, it might be suicide. Lightning went through all their options in less than a minute.

"Very well." She decided. "We'll wait for her outside of Pulse, then." She stood up swiftly. Her weapon was already in its hidden holster when Noel fully understood what was going on.

"Woah, hold up. We don't even know what this Fang has to do with this club. Her file only gives the address, not the connection." He interjected.

"The internet exists, Noel." Lightning answered dryly. "I already looked it up yesterday. Fang is their musician in residence, or something, along with someone named Rikku. Gigs are on Saturdays which…"

"Which is today." Noel finished the thought as he too got up and grabbed his coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

One hour later, Noel and Lightning were sitting in Noel's car a little down the road from club Pulse. They had been sitting in silence for most of that time. Lightning's gaze fixed intently on the club's door. Noel distractedly looking around. And then, the humming started. He started quiet at first, as if he wasn't even aware that he was doing it. Then he started to get louder, apparently fueled on by a misplaced confidence in his humming skills. First it was just the guitar part of a hellish pop song but then, oh no, he started beatboxing.

"Right!" Lightning exclaimed loudly as she sat up, her elbow strongly poking Noel in the ribs, not exactly by accident. "Looks like they'll still be busy in there for a while. I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want one?"

Noel looked uneasily in the direction of the club, absentmindedly rubbing his ribs, before nodding.

He watched as Lightning got out of the car and disappeared into a nearby bodega. Noel looked back at the club. A door opened in the alleyway next to Pulse and a woman walked out, a guitar case strapped to her back. She turned back to yell something at someone before closing the door and walking away. Noel jumped out of the car and ran after her.

"Fang?" he asked when he had almost caught up with her.

"What do you want?" she said coolly without even turning. Impulsively, Noel grabbed her by the arm. The woman turned around quick and forcefully.

"What's your problem, mate?"

"I'm with the police. I just want to ask you a few questions." He said as he pulled out his badge.

"Ah. Sorry, can't tonight." She answered before walking away again. Noel was dumbfounded for a few moments. He was out of options."

"Oerba Yun Fang, you are under arrest." He yelled after her.

She stopped in her tracks and sighed deeply. "Well, fuck."

Lightning returned to an empty car. Less than a minute later Noel returned with a handcuffed and still softly cursing Fang. He pushed her into the backseat and responded Lightning's accusing look with one he hoped said 'you were gone, I panicked.' For the entire ride back to their station, Fang kept mumbling curses. Lightning was impressed by the dark-haired woman's vocabulary, Noel seemed less at ease. When they arrived, Noel brought Fang to their interrogation room while Lightning went to notify Sazh of the wreck they had just made of the situation.

"Well, we might as well interrogate her while she's here." He agreed, as he turned in the direction of the interrogation room.

"Sir, I would like to speak to her by myself." Lightning said evenly. If her request had surprised him, his face did a good job at hiding it. He nodded and he and Noel took place at the other side of a two-way mirror. They watched Fang, who had apparently grown bored in the time she had been left alone and was now making a complicated show of obscene gestures at the glass. When Lightning entered the room, Fang let her hands fall to the table without even looking up.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lightning asked in an effort to show her good intentions. Fang finally looked up and locked eyes with her. Lightning was taken aback by the force behind the green eyes. Fang's gaze was defiant, but also curious, as if she were able to see through Lightning's determined appearance. Lightning felt as if the collar of her shirt was too tight and worked hard to suppress a blush that was starting to form on her cheeks.

"Sure, water." Fang answered after a few seconds. She returned her gaze first to the window, then back to her handcuffed hands. Lightning placed a plastic cup next to them and took a seat across from her.

"So…" She wasn't sure how to best go about the conversation.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Fang suddenly said, losing a bit of the cool she had acquired only seconds before.

"I never said you did."

"Well, not with words, but…" Fang demonstrably rattled her handcuffs. "I'm gonna go ahead and assume you didn't put these on me to stop me from biting my nails." She quipped. Was that a smirk starting to form around her lips, Lightning wondered.

"Why do you think you're wearing them?" Lightning tried to sound neutral.

"I'd reckon for the same reason that your idiot boyfriend dragged me into your car." She took a sip from her water before looking up again. The smirk defiantly clear now.

"So, an educated guess then, considering I can't remember breaking any laws this week. You think I might just be the perfect informer. Nice enough to not stab you in the back, naughty enough to still get close to the bad guys."

"Well… uhm." Lightning was flustered. "That, uh, that would be the correct assumption, yes." The mocking tone in Fang's voice made Lightning reconsider her initial plan.

"Then it's not exactly a smart move on your part to put me in cuffs and serve me warm water, is it?" The smirk that Lightning had briefly thought of as charming was becoming irritating very fast.

"I suppose." Lightning answered, shooting a quick accusative glance at the window, hoping Noel felt just as much of a fool.

"Right, then. Since you got me here, I guess we might as well talk." Fang's eyes were once again scanning Lightning. She seemed to have decided she wasn't in danger of getting any serious charges and her mocking grin changed into a more subtle look of… amusement? Lightning was having trouble following the woman's quick mood changes.

In an attempt to gain back some of her authority, or at least agency, Lightning stood up and moved to Fang. She undid Fang's handcuffs, making sure not to look up at the woman's face. She could feel Fang's eyes on her, and since when did contact as close as this leave her so flustered?

"Thanks, babe." Fang said cheerfully, teasingly. Her gaze didn't let go of Lightning's form as she went back to her chair. "What can I do for you?" Her face finally neutral and surprisingly cooperative.

"Let's talk about your boss."

"My boss." Fang looked as if she were deep in thought for a moment. "Well, Cindy runs the club and she's in charge of entertainment. Everyone calls her Fat Cindy, it's not exactly polite but still… accurate." The mocking grin had returned, though subtler than before. Lightning had decided the woman's sarcasm was definitely more irritating than charming. She didn't respond to Fang, instead answering Fang's sarcastic look with her own stern one. It worked.

"You mean Snow Villiers, right?" Fang said more seriously now. Lightning managed to suppress a smile after her small victory.

"Snow." Fang was lost in thought for a moment. "Snow Villiers isn't exactly my boss. Though I guess I can see why you would be interested in him. I'm afraid I couldn't tell you too much about him."

"I think you could." Lightning hoped her strong tone would have its desired effect.

"Well, I've met the man. Obviously. He owns Pulse. I work at Pulse. Just as a musician, of course, happy to get a paying gig. Maybe you jumped to the wrong conclusion here, sweetheart." Fang leaned over the table, crossing her arms. Lightning didn't answer and Fang seemed to feel that she'd pestered the officer for long enough. Her face serious now, she sat back in her chair.

"Or, maybe…" She started. Lightning sat up a bit straighter as something in Fang's face changed once more. Was that fear and… sadness?

"Or maybe I know Snow Villiers very well. And maybe I know _his_ bosses very well. Maybe I am so incredibly well informed that those bosses are very well aware of the little excursion I'm making tonight. Maybe they have someone listening in on us right now, making sure I don't say a single thing wrong." Fang turned her eyes back down at the cup. Lightning hadn't imagined the fear there.

"So, let's just believe it's the first option, yeah?" She concluded. She looked back up at Lightning and her face was open for Lightning to read. The strength she had showcased their entire conversation was still there. But there was something else, not exactly vulnerability but still a soft cry for help. Lightning knew, trusting her instincts, that this woman would assist her, if she in turn helped her. Fang turned to the door, seemingly wanting to leave.

"We can offer you protection." Lightning said quickly.

Fang laughed, but it was wry. "No, you can't."

"I can… I will protect you." Fang turned back, surprised at Lightning's outburst.

"You can't." They sat in silence for a few seconds. Lightning tried to look strong, levelheaded. Fang seemed to be deep in thought.

"Okay." She said finally. Lightning was surprised.

"Okay?" Her voice low and hoarse all of a sudden.

"Let's see you try, sunshine." Fang said as the smirk returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Seven days later, Lightning found herself in front of club Pulse once again. Dressed as a civilian. She felt uncomfortable. The uniform made her feel safe, steadfast, even though she knew well enough that it was the equivalent of a big target painted on her back. She looked around nervously as a few people passed her and went into the club. Steady breaths, she thought to herself, and then just go in.

 _"I can give you some info, but not here. Better you pretend this was just a failed arrest, yeah?" Fang stood outside of the door to the interrogation room, speaking softly. "Why don't you come to Pulse next week. It'll be a lot less suspicious if they see us talk there."_

 _Lightning considered it. "I'm a cop, I can't go in there."_

 _Fang let out a short, hard laugh. "It's just a club, Lightning." Lightning had told Fang her name only minutes before and already regretted it. But after her third correction of "officer Farron, please" she had given up._

 _"You'll be fine as long as you don't come in yelling 'I'm a cop!'. Probably best if you don't arrest anyone though. And maybe don't wear…" Her eyes slowly scanned Lightning's impeccable uniform and Lightning's collar felt too tight once again, "… that."_

One more breath and Lightning took the final steps to the door. They let into a hallway and the hallway let into the actual club. It was not nearly as seedy as Lightning had imagined. It reminded her of a bar near the beach she used to visit with her sister. There was a platform on one side with tables and chairs were people were talking, a dancefloor, and on the other side of the room a stage. Lightning took everything in as fast as she could, made three possible escape plans, and moved towards the bar. No sign of Fang yet. She was greeted by a cheerful bartender. Lightning recognized her instantly, but fortunately the bartender didn't seem to know who she was. Lebreau, one of Snow Villiers closest friends, was well known to the police. She didn't seem to be involved in any actual criminal activities, as far as Lightning knew, but she was incredibly well connected in the city's underworld. Being a bartender must help making friends, Lightning thought to herself.

"So, what will you have?" Lebreau asked with a genuine smile.

"Uhm." What would be the least suspicious drink? Is there even something like a suspicious drink? "Just a beer, please."

"That I can do!" Not even two seconds later, Lebreau returned with the bottle.

"I haven't seen you here before." A voice said to her right, she turned and locked eyes with an extravagantly dressed, blue haired boy. Yuj. She'd heard of him as well, a close friend to Snow Villiers and possibly even more innocent than Lebreau. Were there even any actual criminals in this club?

"No. First time." Her answer was short but it didn't deter him.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he motioned around him, looking as proud as if he had built the place himself.

"I don't know, I just got here." He laughed heartily.

"Right, heh, right. Well then, what brings you here?"

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood." Lightning told him as she looked around once more. Her eyes must have lingered over the stage for a bit too long as Yuj seemed to pick up on her actual motive.

"Ah, heard about the act then? Yeah, they're pretty good. You know, it was me that first booked them, though Cindy would claim otherwise." The boy launched into a long speech were he described himself as the ultimate party planner. Lightning found him oddly entertaining and not unpleasant company as she finished her first beer.

"Ten o'clock. Show's about to start. Enjoy." Yuj finally said and he went over to one of the tables where his friends had apparently been sitting. He appeared to be right as the music was turned off, and the bright lights above the dancefloor were dimmed. Lightning leaned back against the bar, wondering what type of music a person like Fang would make. She didn't have to wait long to find out as Fang walked onto the stage to roaring applause. A shorter blonde girl was walking beside her, Rikku, Lightning deduced. Rikku took place behind the piano on the right side of the stage as Fang picked up a dark purple bass guitar. They looked at each other, Rikku nodding a silent countdown, and they started playing. Lightning was surprised, the sound was rich and heavy even though it was only made by two instruments. Rikku's bubbly look was mirrored in her energetic way of playing and she seemed to have trouble sitting still on her bench for long. Fang was moving too but slower and more - Lightning felt a blush creep up her cheeks - sensual. She switched her foot between pedals, changing the sounds of her instrument and altering the atmosphere in the entire club when she did. The music was distinctly modern but also tribal. It didn't take long before the dancefloor was filled with people moving to the songs. Lightning found her head softly nodding along to the beat. This was not what she had expected.

And then, the singing started. Rikku sang clear and high, Fang's voice was lower, only faintly echoing the blonde girl next to her. Lightning didn't recognize the language. From one of the islands, perhaps?

During their last song, Fang suddenly locked eyes with Lightning. The blush returned to her face and deepened. She realized that she had been watching with her mouth hanging open the whole time.

Fang came up to the bar after the show. "Hey, let's grab a table." She told Lightning as she leaned over the countertop and grabbed two glasses and a bottle before Lebreau could object. Lightning followed her onto the platform, well aware of the many eyes that were following them. Did any of them know that she was a cop? Fang didn't seem to be bothered, the worry she had shown in the interrogation room seemingly forgotten.

"You came." She stated as she took a seat. "I have to admit I wasn't sure if you would." She poured a drink and handed it to Lightning.

"I wasn't sure if I would, either." Lightning said in her usual monotone. Fang gave her a big smile and Lightning felt an unfamiliar tug in the pit of her stomach as they locked eyes once more.

"I'm glad you did. What do you think of the place?"

"It's not like I expected at all."

"Less murders and drugs then, yeah?" Fang was running a hand through her hair, attempting to tame it after her performance.

"Congratulations on the show." Lightning blurted out a little less smoothly than she had hoped.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it." Lightning said, and it wasn't a lie. Fang hummed appreciatively as she took a sip from her drink.

"So, you want to take out Snow's gang, huh?"

"Yes, take out the problem at its roots." Their conversation taking a more serious tone now.

"That's ambitious."

"That's efficient."

Fang looked up, a small smile around her lips as she observed the serious cop.

"Efficient and dangerous. Why bother? I mean, none of your colleagues do."

"Laws exist for a reason." Lightning answered flatly.

Fang's eyes searched Lightning's face once more. Was she testing to see how righteous Lightning really was?

"And there are reasons to break laws." Fang answered and for a moment she seemed lost in thought.

"You know Snow Villiers is not the root, though, right?" Fang snapped out of her musing. "I mean, I guess he is _a_ root. Has a bit of influence. But he's just a lummox, really. More an executive branch than a mastermind." Lightning had not expected Fang to speak so openly about the man in his own club.

"Who's the root, then?" She asked, feeling like she was finally getting closer to some tangible truth. Fang chuckled at the officer's blunt style of conversation.

"I could tell you. Not sure if you could really do anything with just the name though."

"Then give me more than just a name" Lightning was pushing her luck here and she knew it. Fang tilted her head sideways and seemed to consider Lightning's remark for a long time.

"I'm afraid I can't give you any information." Lightning's shoulders dropped.

"But I can tell you who will." Fang looked around her subtly, making sure no one was listening in. "You ever been to Palumpolum?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." Palumpolum was not very far from Nautilus, and it was where her sister now lived. "Good. I am going to tell you an address, try to memorize it. I'd rather you didn't write it down. The guy that lives there… He's a good kid. He doesn't need to become a part of all this. But he'll tell you what you need." A lead, finally. Lightning sat up and leaned closer to Fang. Fang, in turn, did the same. She leaned so close that their cheeks were touching, and Lightning felt hers getting warm and red. She felt Fang's breath against her ear as she softly whispered an address into it. The sensation was so sudden and strangely pleasant that the words almost didn't register in her mind. When she finally caught up with herself again, she mentally repeated the address a few more times before nodding. Fang moved back, that knowing smirk returning.

"That's all I can do for you, I'm afraid."

"It's… uhm." Lightning was still flustered. "I'm sure it will prove helpful" She said. Downing her drink.

"Well then, goodnight, Lightning." Fang concluded before swiftly getting up.

"Goodnight." Lightning softly said to Fang's retreating form.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Galenth Dysley.

Fang's tip had led Lightning Farron to far more intel than she had ever dreamed of, but this particular name was the one that had turned the entire operation upside down. Dysley, according to the blonde-haired teen that had opened the door, was the source of the more than abundant growth of criminality. The man owned all of Nautilus and, despite the state the city was currently in, he was very well-liked by its citizens. He had been so well-liked that fifteen years earlier he had been elected mayor and had held the title ever since.

A corrupt mayor wasn't exactly a novel concept to Lightning, but the idea of someone hiding it as well as Dysley did was staggering. She had never heard as much as a whisper about his involvement. Not among her fellow officers, not on the streets, not even online. This changed everything.

The boy had told her his name was Hope. She had discovered that the name was surprisingly fitting, considering he had offered her an enormous breakthrough. He had been surprisingly welcoming to her, offering her a soda as he showed her file after file. She had anticipated wariness and suspicion. A contact who would have been reluctant to give her any information, and vague when he did, like most informants in Nautilus.

"Fang called me." Hope told Lightning.

"She told me you were the first truly honest police officer she's ever met. It's great to finally get a chance to really help, you know." He looked at her with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"So, this is pretty much all of the stuff I've got. It's not a lot but I really think you can use it." He sounded a little hyper. He reminded Lightning of the puppy she had given her sister four years ago.

"Dysley is the main 'baddy', that much we've discovered here. He seems to spread his undertakings among a few people though. Like an executive force that can't really be traced back to him, I guess." Hope's father was a doctor in Palumpolum, and apparently he was privy to a lot of intel most people in Nautilus weren't. He had shared his thoughts with a few private investigators in the hopes of gathering enough evidence to get Palumpolum to step up and help out. When that had failed, he had given up on the research. His son had not.

"These are the four people closest to him. At least, that we know of. And they've got their own executive force. It's… well, it's a lot of people to try and capture red handed, officer Farron."

"Lightning." She had offered, bent over a tablet showing info on the four crime lords. She didn't see how Hope had beamed at her sign of trust.

"Right. Lightning. So, as far as I can tell, it would be easy to pick up the smalltime guys , which I'd assume is what you've doing?" Lightning gave a firm nod.

"And their bosses probably get them out in less than a week?" Another nod. "So, you go after a big guy, then. Give them a scare."

"That's the plan." Lightning informed him. His smile was wide and she swore that if he had a tail it would be wagging out of control. He'd make a _very_ enthusiastic police cadet.

"Then I'd say you go for one of these four." He sent the files to his printer, but before Lightning could fully reach down to grab the papers he pulled them away.

"Just, do me a favor, like, in exchange for these."

"Of course."

"Don't go after Snow Villiers."

"Okay. Why?" Lightning looked at the boy apprehensively.

"It's just… that might spell trouble for Fang and she doesn't really deserve that, you know? She helped you out here after all." His reasoning made sense, and she still had three other names to start with.

"Of course." A thought that had been quietly waiting at the back of her mind started demanding more attention. Why would Hope, who seemed to be a good kid in every sense of the word, be connected to someone like Fang?

"Can I ask how you know Fang?" She tried, and failed, not to sound like she was interrogating him. Hope seemed happy to answer the question.

"Oh, I met Fang through Vanille, her… a… friend of hers." The awkward pause hadn't been lost on Lightning and her mind quickly went through a list of possible nouns he had tried to hide behind 'friend'. "Vanille and I went to the same school. We started hanging out and I guess Fang sort of ended up being like my big sis, for a few years."

"So she used to live in Palumpolum?" Hope's eyes went from happy to nervous. She'd pushed her questioning too far.

"Uhm, yeah." He handed her the papers. Lightning tried to look for the right words to put him back at ease. To bring back the puppy. She didn't find any, had never been great with words. She stood up, putting on her white, leather coat before offering Hope a hand.

"Don't worry, I'll keep Fang safe."

He shook her hand vigorously. The puppy in him returned.

So Lightning couldn't go after Dysley, and she wouldn't go after Snow. She removed his file from the stack before showing the intel to the other Saints. Noel and Sazh had stared at her in disbelief for the better part of an hour after she first told him they'd have to go after the mayor. They had slowly come around, had done some digging of their own. There hadn't been any evidence of corruption in their own research, but when pieced together with Hope's finds it painted a whole different picture. Sazh was positively over the moon after their long night of toil. Noel seemed happy, but already dreading the amount of work this discovery would bring with it.

"Looks like your informer came through, Light." Sazh offered her.

"We should have enough here to pick up Raines next week. This is going to be pretty huge."

Cid Raines' arrest had gone far smoother than Lightning had anticipated. Raines was a pretty high ranking politician and former police commissioner. A title he had assumed would make him untouchable to lower ranking law enforcement. In reality, it had left his defenses wide open, which is why The Saints had decided that he would be the easiest target. Raines was now awaiting a trial. Some of his friends had tried to keep this trial closed and secret, to get him out as soon as possible. However, Noel had been surprisingly quick at getting the word out to the media, along with plenty of damning evidence. The arrest had sent a shockwave through Nautilus. The people were starting to ask questions, seemed to be finally pushing back. The Saints saw a record number of new applicants. Some of them had been sent to try and sabotage the group from within. Most of them, though, were just happy to help. Dysley's executive force was not pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Lightning had been sleeping for the first time in three days when a loud knock woke her up. Sitting up straight in the quiet of her bedroom, she wasn't sure if she had imagined the sound. There it was again, more persistent this time. She rushed to the front door of her apartment, the knocking seeming so urgent that she forgot to put anything over the underwear and t-shirt she had been sleeping in. She became painfully aware of this fact when she opened the door to see:

"Fang."

Fang didn't seem to notice Lightning's attire. Or if she did, she didn't comment on it. She grabbed hold of Lightning's right arm urgently.

"Quick, get back inside." She spoke softly as she pushed Lightning back through the door before closing it.

"We need to hide you." Fang looked around the apartment quickly while Lightning stared at the hand on her arm.

"Fang. What's going on?" She asked as she pulled her arm loose. Fang turned to look at her, and the worry in her eyes quickly spread to Lightning's own.

"They found out that it was you, that got to Raines. Someone's on his way up so you've got to hide. Now." She went into Lightning's bedroom, Lightning followed.

"In the closet? No, of course bloody not." The way Fang's accent sounded would have made Lightning smile if she wasn't freaking out.

"The fire escape?" Lightning offered.

"You have a fire escape? Brilliant!" Once again her hand was on Lightning's arm, less pushy now, as they stepped over to her bedroom window.

"Alright. Wait there. If you hear, like, shooting or something, just run. Run fast, run far. Okay?" Fang was standing close, looking intently into Lightning's eyes to see the comprehension there. Another bang at the door. Lightning quickly slipped out of the window as Fang walked back into the living room. Lightning didn't have a full view of the apartment from where she was hiding and she instantly became aware of the cold air around her.

Before Fang had reached the door, Lightning heard a louder bang. The distinctive sound of her door being broken out of the frame and a low, dangerous voice.

"Fang?! What the fuck?"

"What the fuck indeed, mate? Mind making a bit more noise, make sure all of the neighbors wake up?" All signs of panic were suddenly absent from her voice. Lightning could just see barely see a cocky hand being placed on a hip.

"What are you doing here?" The man's footsteps were heavy. He sounded big. He entered the apartment and was moving in on Fang. She didn't budge.

"Cop's making trouble for us. Figured I should come take care of her." She said, her voice sounding a little less even. Lightning prayed the man wouldn't pick up on it.

"What do you mean 'take care of her'?" He kept advancing.

"Oh, come on. You must have heard that expression before. You know. 'Taking care of someone.'" Lightning saw Fang's hand going up, her fingers forming a fake gun against her temple.

The next part happened fast. Too fast. With a loud grunt, the man had picked Fang up by the throat. He was pressing her against the right wall as she clawed at his arms, her legs hanging above the floor uselessly. Lightning instinctively grabbed for her weapon, only to touch the goosebumps on her thigh. She'd left her gun next to the bed. She had been tired, but that was no excuse for being this reckless, or this powerless.

"Put me down." Fang said with a choked sound. The man leaned his face closer to hers.

"Jihl sent me. So it doesn't make sense for you to be here. Cause when Jihl sends someone, Snow knows to. Keep. The. Fuck. Away." He emphasized each pause by thumping Fang's head against the wall.

"Snow didn't send me." She said, apparently slightly regaining her cool. Green eyes staring back at him unflinching.

"Then who did?"

"No one, I… I sent myself. This cop arrested me a few weeks back. I'd felt like getting rid of her anyway. Figured now would be the perfect time."

"So, did you?"

"Nah. She already skipped out, apparently. The Saints probably moved her to a safe house or something."

The man was quiet for a while after this. Looking around the apartment, then back at Fang.

"If I find out you're lying…" He tried to say as menacingly as possible.

"Yeah, I get it. More weightlifting with my body."

He held her up for a few more seconds before finally letting go of her throat. Fang landed on her feet. Her knees were shaking but she stood up proudly as the man walked out, before falling into a crumpled heap on the floor. Lightning was at her side less than two seconds later.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her fingers gingerly searching around Fang's throat.

"That was… very stressful." Fang said with a shaky but self-assured grin.

"Yeah, it… thank you." Lightning said before she realized that her fingers were now touching the other woman's cheekbone. She quickly lowered her hand and her eyes.

"So, uh, I guess you could probably use a drink?" She offered.

"Tell you what, sunshine," Fang stood back up, shaking of the last of her nerves, "I'll go make us a drink while you put on some pants."


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Lightning remembered that night as one of her all-time favorites, even considering the home invasion. She and Fang had sat at her kitchen table and talked. They had talked for hours. Lightning had never met anyone that she would ever open up to as easily as she had to her sister. Still, here she was, talking to a woman she barely knew, a criminal at that, as if she had known her for years. Fang still made her feel awkward and out of control, but she started to really like the feeling.

"So, why did you want to join the police?" Fang asked as she poured her third glass. Lightning was still on her first and already feeling lightheaded.

"Why did you want to join a gang?" She shot back at Fang. It was rude, and she knew it, but the other woman just let out a short laugh.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" Fang said and arched an eyebrow as Lightning pretended to be fascinated by her glass.

"To protect people." The silence after Lightning's answer indicated that Fang expected her to elaborate.

"To save the people I love. I… I grew up with the idea that the police was there to protect."

"Protect and serve."

"Exactly, and back then it was mostly like that, you know. You heard it on the news every day. 'Police managed to stop a robbery. Halt a heist.' Or even just 'save a kitten.' People trusted the police and when I grew older that… changed." Lightning was considering to stop her story there. It felt personal. She hadn't talked about it in years.

"When I was sixteen we were… attacked. Four men came into our house. It happened so fast ." Tears were starting to flow up inside of her. "They shot my parents before I could even react. I managed to get my sister out and we ran. I was unprepared. The police hadn't been there to protect her. I had been too weak to protect her. I swore then that I wouldn't stay weak. That I would keep her safe." She had managed to hold back any tears, but the memory still pressed heavy on her voice. Fang placed a hand over her own. Her face looked serious and understanding.

"Did they find the men who did it?"

"I found the men who did it." Fang's fingers folded around her hand. It was comforting. Lightning hadn't realized just how much she had missed physical contact. Her sister had always been a hugger, but after she moved to Nautilus Lightning had only focused on her job. An unexpected urge welled up inside of her. She wanted to be closer, to hold and to be held. But she couldn't? Could she?

"So, what about you? Why did you join a gang?" Lightning changed the subject, but she didn't move her hand.

"To save the people I love."

"Who?" Lightning asked. She remembered the name Hope mentioned, Vanille.

"Are you interrogating me, officer Farron?" Fang said with a smirk that seemed not entirely heartfelt.

"No. Of course not. I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Lightning took her hand out from underneath Fang's.

"Don't worry about it."

They finished the rest of the bottle.

When Lightning told Sazh about what happened the next day, he was in panic mode. She hadn't mentioned Fang's involvement, because then she might have to explain what had happened after their assailant had left. The story she had told him, though, was already enough for him to freak out over his now top officer's safety. He had insisted that she'd come stay with him until it was safe.

"You can have my bed, I'll sleep in my son's room." He had said while pacing around his office. She had had to almost physically fight him to allow her to just sleep on the couch in the living room. He had even suggested she'd no longer work on the case against Dysley, though he quickly realized that that would never happen.

There was one point that he was adamant about, though. And one Lightning had not been able to sway him on.

"You can no longer contact Oerba Yun Fang."

"She helped us. We wouldn't have ever gotten this far without her."

"Light, she's a criminal. We can't trust her."

His word had been final, but it wouldn't be the last time she saw her.

The Saints were trying to make a case against the second name in Lightning's research: Jihl Nabaat. Nabaat was a high ranking military officer and had proven to be a much harder case than Cid Raines. Any evidence they had against her was quickly taken care of by a vast and talented legal team. Noel had suggested that they'd move on to the next name on their list, Caius Ballad. Sazh had insisted they go after Nabaat first, though, since it had been one of her men that broke into Lightning's home. Lightning, on the other hand, was distracted. Her colleagues had failed to notice. The Saints had a decent crew of people now, so it wasn't obvious that she wasn't working as hard as she used to. Her mind kept returning to one central thought: Fang would now where to look next. Fang had known the man, that much had been clear. Lightning hadn't asked for his name that night, but she knew Fang could give it to her. Even when she tried to come up with a different approach, her mind went back to the woman with the accent. So, when Saturday came around, she changed out of her uniform and went back to Pulse, against her Captain's orders.

Pulse seemed as friendly as it was before, but less crowded. Lightning looked around quickly hoping to spot Fang, but she wasn't there. Perhaps she's backstage, Lightning assumed. She made her way to the bar once again. She didn't see Yuj or his friends anywhere and hoped they weren't up to anything illegal. Lebreau was still behind her bar though, and she seemed to recognize Lightning.

"Hey, you came back." She said cheerfully as she made her way over to Lightning. Lightning nodded, but her gaze kept scanning the crowd for Fang's face.

"You want a beer, right?" Lightning'd forgotten to order. She quietly scolded herself for acting like a cop all the time.

"Yes, a beer, please." She tried to offer Lebreau a smile. Lebreau quickly returned holding two bottles of beer.

"You here by yourself?" She asked. Lightning nodded.

"Mind keeping me company for a bit, then? It's a slow night." Lebreau opened a bottle and handed it to Lightning before taking a swig of her own. Lightning admired the effortlessness, she could see why Lebreau had so many friends.

"Sure. How come it's so slow?" She asked, turning towards the bartender fully.

"I'm not sure. Snow took some of the boys out with him, so that's one third of the people gone." Lebreau explained. Yuj must have been part of the gang then, Lightning deduced.

"And, you know, entertainment's gone and Cindy hasn't found a new act yet. You'd think people would be fine just dancing but apparently a lot of people came for those two…" Lebreau continued talking about the club's clientele and Lightning knew she was being rude when she interrupted her.

"Fang's not here?" Lebreau instantly stopped her monologue to look at Lightning curiously.

"Oh, you didn't know that? I'd assumed she would have told you, you two seemed… close." The curious look in her eyes turned into suspicion.

"How did you say you knew Fang again?"

"From school." Lightning answered fast, hoping Lebreau wouldn't pick up on the lie. "We used to be very close but, uh, I moved away a few years ago and we sort of lost touch." Lebreau's suspicion turned into a cheeky smile, she seemed to believe Lightning's story.

"Oh, so you're trying to rekindle an old flame, then?" She asked with a knowing wink. Lightning would have been annoyed by the woman making such assumptions, but right now it helped her out.

"Yes. Something like that." She said as she already felt her cheeks turning red.

"So, Fang doesn't come here anymore?" She tried to sound casual.

"Well, no. She and Snow had this huge falling out a few days ago I doubt he'd allow her back in." Lightning's mind went over the facts in record speed. Fang was in trouble with her boss. Fang was in trouble. Fang was in trouble and Lightning had no way of finding her.

"Do you know where she is right now?"

"No. Sorry. Can't you just, you know, call her and ask?" Lebreau suggested.

"Of course. I'll do that. Thanks for the beer." Lightning put more than enough money on the bar for both drinks as she left in a hurry.

"Thanks!" Lebreau shouted after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Lightning was a talented cop, so it didn't take her long to get Fang's address from Hope. It didn't hurt that he was just as worried as her after hearing that she got kicked out of Snow's group. Not even sixty minutes later, Lightning was standing in front of a small apartment building in a rather dodgy part of Nautilus. She looked over the names next to the doorbells. Fang's name wasn't there but the uppermost plaque had been left blank. Lightning pushed the bell next to it. Nothing happened. She pressed it three more times with the same result. Maybe this was the wrong address and the apartment was just empty. Maybe it _was_ the right address but Fang happened to be out. Maybe she was home. Maybe she was in danger. Lightning had to check.

Five minutes later, Lightning got lucky as two drunk guys stumbled out of the front door. She easily slipped in behind them and climbed up five flights of stairs. The door here didn't have a name next to it either. She pressed her ear against the door. All she could hear was soft music, no voices and definitely no sounds of distress. She let out a long breath before softly knocking on the door. The music stopped. Lightning heard the sound of a chain being released. The door got opened slightly, she could barely see Fang's left eye as she looked at her in surprise.

"Lightning?"

"Fang, are you alright?"

"How did you find… Hang on." The door closed again. Lightning heard the sound of several more chains being released before the door opened fully. Fang stood to the side, motioning for Lightning to enter but Lightning stood still staring at her. Fang's lip was cut, as well as her cheek. She could see a bandana wrapped around her fist like a makeshift bandage and a very bruised right eye. Fang looked at her nervously before looking away.

"Are you gonna come in or wh-"

"What happened to you?" Lightning demanded, finally stepping into the apartment.

"I got in a fight." Fang closed the door behind her and reattached one chain.

"With who? Snow?"

"What does it matter with whom? What are you going to do, arrest them?" Fang walked past Lightning.

"I should."

"You shouldn't. Trust me, I deserved this." Fang dropped onto her couch. Lightning was still looking at her incredulously.

"Fang, I… ." Lightning tried again. Fang looked at the floor, clearly unwilling to talk about what happened.

"Would you at least let me take a look at those cuts?" Lightning finally moved from her spot, towards Fang. Fang let out a short noise that Lightning couldn't quite interpret.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" She asked. Fang sighed.

"Yeah. Yes. In the bathroom." She gestured to a door. Lightning returned with the kit and sat down next to Fang. She started unwrapping Fang's hand to reveal a bruised and bleeding mess. Someone had stepped on it hard, repeatedly. She tried to disinfect and bandage it with as light of a touch as she could. If she was hurting her, Fang's face didn't show it. She just quietly looked at Lightning's hands as they worked.

"Snow did this." Lightning said. It wasn't a question. Another sigh escaped Fang.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Lightning moved on from Fang's hand to her face. They locked eyes for a few moments before Lightning started to clean the cut on Fang's lip.

"It's complicated, Light."

"I'm a smart girl." Lightning said with a serious tone that made Fang smile before she winced in pain at the motion in her face. Lightning kept working at the injuries in silence, Fang was looking at her as if she had discovered something new. After Lightning finished, she put down the gauze and they locked eyes.

"Well?" She had to be persistent, she couldn't help Fang if she didn't know the facts. Fang seemed to consider not telling her for another long while.

"Snow wasn't my boss. Not really. I work for someone higher up." Fang started. Lightning went through a short mental list: Nabaat, Ballad, Raines, maybe even Dysley? Fang continued before Lightning could press her for a name.

"I was asked to infiltrate Snow's group. Boss no longer trusted him. Apparently Snow had been going soft, or something. I had to get close and report, which I did. Last week, my boss decided I was done. So I tried to get out of the gang, which is how Snow found out about the whole deal. No one likes a spy." She tried to sound casual about it while she tried to move the fingers on her bruised hand.

"They can't just beat you up like this."

"It's how these things are done, Lightning. It… Snow's not that bad, okay? He just had to send a message. Normally someone in Snow's position would have killed me for leaking info to… ."

"To…?"

"You know."

"To Dysley."

"To Dysley." Fang got up and went over to her kitchen.

"Do you want a drink? I've got water and… water." She tried to sound casual. Lightning got up from the couch as well, not ready to finish their previous conversation.

"You led me to Hope." She said as she walked towards Fang.

"Yeah." Fang filled two glasses with tap water.

"And Hope led me to Dysley. You knew Hope would lead me to Dysley."

"Yeah." Fang took a sip from her glass and put it on the counter. She tried to offer the other one to Lightning, who was now standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Why would you want to lead me to Dysley, if he's who you work for?"

"Like I said, complicated." Not good enough.

"You don't want to work for Dysley." Lightning said, taking the glass and putting it down. Demanding Fang's attention.

"No. Not really." Fang sounded fragile, like she wanted Lightning to figure all of this out without her having to say it.

"Then why do you?" Fang looked at her feet.

"Are they threatening to hurt you?" Lightning tried to catch Fang's gaze again but failed. Fang let out a wry laugh.

"No. I mean… they tried to."

"They're threatening someone you love." Lightning remembered their conversation in her apartment. Fang finally looked up, a subtle nod.

"Vanille?" Lightning ventured further. Fang looked surprised for a second before letting out a short laugh.

"Right. Hope. What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. Just a name, and that you grew up together. Is she your sister?"

"No." Fang stared at her hands once again, now occasionally looking back up at Lightning.

"It's a long story." She said, Lightning nodded for her to continue.

"I grew up on the islands with my dad. My mother had died when I was about one. Then, when the war started twelve years later, we tried to flee to Palumpolum and, well, my dad didn't make it. I made my way by myself until I was fifteen. Got really good at breaking and entering. Then Vanille's mother noticed me. I'd tried to steal some apples from her store. I'd expected her to hit me, or send me to jail but she took me in. Vanille was a few years younger than me, still in school. It was insane how quickly we became friends and it was… nice. I owe that family more than I can ever say. So when her mother got sick three years later I swore that I would protect her daughter. I," she stopped for a moment and took another sip of water, "I've failed her completely." Fang's eyes were filled with tears. Every part of Lightning's being screamed to hold her, but she decided against it.

"Vanille and I moved to Nautilus two years ago and we got Dysley's attention immediately. My previous criminal activities were apparently well recorded. And even though I tried to keep Vanille on the straight and narrow, it wasn't a secret that she was insanely skilled at picking locks. A real dream team. I tried, Lightning." Her eyes were less teary, now. An old anger seemingly awakened.

"I tried to keep them away from her and they noticed. They knew that she was the only way to get to me, so they took her. 'Do as we say, or the girl gets it.' So, I do as they say."

"Fang." Lightning took hold of Fang's arm. The other woman looked at Lightning's hand, and didn't turn away.

"I'll look for her. I'll find her." Lightning said.

"Don't. They won't hesitate to kill her. She's nothing to them. If they know you're looking for Vanille… ."

"Then I'll get rid of Dysley first. I'll get rid of them all. Don't worry, Fang, we'll get her back." Fang stood quiet for a few seconds before pulling Lightning into a tight embrace. Fang was a bit taller than her, she noticed as she nestled her face into Fang's shoulder. Fang didn't let go of her for a while. When she finally did, her face was turned down, close to Lightning's. Lightning's heart jumped as she crossed the few inches separating them. Her lips touched Fang's, and she could taste the surprise. It didn't take long before the other woman returned the kiss and it deepened. Lightning had never felt anything like this. She felt like she wanted more.

Fang abruptly pushed Lightning away and they looked at each other puzzled for a while, their faces still close to one another.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Lightning said. "I'm sorry, I thought that maybe you felt it too."

"I do." Fang said as she leaned her forehead against Lightning's.

"I do," she repeated, "but it's… ."

"Complicated." They said in unison. Lightning closed her eyes and took a deep breath, regretting that it brought Fang's scent even closer to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because four days from now I have to die."


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

"What's happening in four days?"

"I can't exactly tell you, Light."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd have to arrest me."

Even though the two of them were still standing across from each other in Fang's kitchen, Lightning felt as though Fang was further away from her than ever.

"I won't." She tried to promise.

"You would have to. You're a good cop, Lightning."

"And you're not a criminal." Lightning insisted. Fang let out a grunt of frustration.

"What else would I be? I've broken plenty of your laws."

"Because you were protecting someone. They'll understand that. We can help you. What's happening in four days?" Lightning would not leave before she got an answer.

"My last job. Before they let Vanille go."

"A job that will get you killed?" Lightning already knew the answer but she wanted to be extra clear on all of the facts. Fang barely nodded in affirmation, staring blankly at the wall.

"Don't do it. You have other options."

"I don't. I have to finish the job or she dies, they made that very clear."

"So we find her before Thursday."

Fang threw her hands up in frustration.

"Lightning, I already told you, you can't. They see one new face outside of the house and they'll shoot her." Lightning hadn't felt this powerless since before she joined the police.

"What's the job?" She asked again. Fang looked at her tiredly, shaking her head.

"I'm not asking as officer Farron. I'm asking as me. Please, what's the job?" She braved a step forward and grabbed Fang's hand.

"Cradle." Fang's answer was barely a whisper.

"What?" Cradle stood at the center of Nautilus. An endlessly renewable source of energy. It was an enormous power plant, providing power not only to Nautilus, but to the entire continent of Cocoon.

"I have to blow up Cradle." Time came to a screeching halt around Lightning's mind as she tried to grasp what Fang had said. She made a few attempts at a coherent sentence before finally asking:

"Why would Dysley want to blow up Cradle? He _owns_ Cradle"

"He also owns the Teseracts. Non-renewable, and way more expensive." Lightning considered Fang's answer for another long while.

"So control, then. Cocoon would become entirely dependent on him for their power. He gets to set the price. Decides who holds office… Shit."

"Control Cocoon, control the world." Fang added. This would be bad. Lightning stared at their hands, still intertwined.

"So, is this the part where you finally try to arrest me?" Fang asked with a sad laugh. Lightning should. She knew she should. If she didn't arrest Fang now, she would be breaking just about every rule she had set for herself. But she also understood Fang's motives. She'd do the same if it was to protect her own sister.

"No," she said as she squeezed Fang's hand, "this is the part where I ask you not to do it. Give me time. I swear I'll save Vanille. I'll find a way. Just… give me time."

"I don't have any more time."

Lightning had not been able to come up with a good way to announce her new case to her colleagues. She had simply called Noel and Sazh up at two a.m after she left Fang's apartment and asked them to come to the station. There she had tried to explain Vanille's case, hoping they'd agree to make this their top priority.

"I don't get it, Lightning." Noel had lamented.

"We shouldn't be looking for one unimportant kidnapped girl, you yourself insisted we'd go after bigger fish. Right now, that's Nabaat." Sazh said tiredly. Here was the one silver lining Lightning had found.

"The cases are connected." She placed her hastily written report in front of her Captain. Fang had been reluctant to tell Lightning about Vanille's captors. She was still rather convinced that it would do more harm than good if the police became involved. She had conceded, warily, and Lightning had gotten a solid start for her investigation.

"It's Jihl Nabaat's people that are holding Vanille. If we get in there, we can press one of them for dirt on Nabaat, look around for their systems, and we'll get the opportunity to save someone innocent." It made sense, but she knew she sounded more agitated than she should have. She also knew and dreaded the question Sazh would ask her next.

"Where the hell did you get all this information?"

"Uhm." For a moment, Lightning considered lying. But surely, he would understand that her contact had gotten them something useful.

"Oerba Yun Fang." She admitted. Sazh abruptly stood up from his chair. Lightning had never seen him this angry. She couldn't even remember ever seeing him get mad.

"Fang?!" He had put his two fists down on the table in front of him hard.

"I think I was very clear when I told you to stay away from her." He bellowed. Lightning suddenly felt a few inches smaller than she was.

"She got us good information before, she got us good information now."

"This information is useless considering the source, Farron. We will proceed with our investigation as planned. You've gotten too close to this woman. I'm afraid we can't trust your judgement on the matter anymore." The declaration hit Lightning like a ton of bricks. His final words almost didn't register.

"I think it's best if you took some time off. Give me your badge." Lightning's body moved as if it had a will of its own as she handed over the item. She barely heard Sazh apologize as she left the office and went to the parking lot. The air was cold, the sun was not rising yet. She took out her keys and got in her car. Finally the fog around her mind dissipated and she was left with a new reality: she was no longer a cop. Once again she was powerless to help someone she cared for. Without that badge, what could she really do to save Vanille? And if she didn't save Vanille, Fang would… .

A loud knock at the window to her right startled her. Noel was looking at her worriedly before motioning at the door. She nodded and he got in the passenger's seat.

"Christ, Light." He started, leaning his head back against the seat.

"Will you tell me what's really going on? Why is it so important to save this girl?"

Lightning placed her hands on the steering wheel before resting her head on top of them.

"Because it's the only way I can stop something very bad from happening."

"You're gonna have to give me more than that." Noel said as he turned to look at her, still leaning back.

"I'm afraid I can't. You're still a cop." She sounded desperate now, Noel gave her a pat on the shoulders.

"The old man overreacted. You'll be reinstated soon, I'm sure of it."

"There's no time, Noel." She looked up at him, and the urgency must have registered with him.

"You're a good cop, Lightning. Hell, you're the best cop. Every plan you've come up with has worked out for us so far… So I'm pretty sure this is a solid plan too."

"So, you'll talk to Sazh about it?"

"No. He won't go for it. But screw him, I'll help you. Just the two of us." Noel smiled at her and she couldn't help but cheer up.

"Just the two of us? Noel, I'm afraid that won't be enough but I… I think I might know who could help us."

Late the next night, Lightning walked into Pulse once again. She hoped the place would be as good as empty by this hour. Noel had stayed behind in the car. After hearing Lightning's plan he had declared her insane, and said he'd wait outside to take her body to the morgue. It was for the best, Lightning thought, Noel would have probably messed up this part anyway. She had intended to try and get some information from Lebreau. However, as soon as she'd entered she saw the man she had wanted to get intel about: Snow Villiers. He was sitting at one of the tables, surrounded by a few other people. They all seemed tired. Yuj was sleeping with his head against Snow's big shoulders.

"Sorry, we're closing." Lebreau had tried to tell Lightning, but Lightning went straight for the table in the back.

"Snow Villiers?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"In the flesh." He said, seemingly amused by her dramatic entrance.

"I have a proposition for you." Lightning came to a halt in front of Snow's table.

"Do you now?" The people around him seemed annoyed that she had ruined the relaxed atmosphere.

"Jihl Nabaat, I'm assuming you're not a fan of hers?" She said seriously. Snow sat up straighter now. The movement waking up Yuj.

"That would be correct. Who are you?"

"I've found you a great way to annoy Nabaat, do you want it or not?" By now, all eyes around the table were fixed on her.

"Gladly, but I don't know you and I don't trust you." Snow sounded a bit more threatening than amused by now.

"I'm… here for a friend. You won't like hearing who but I hope you're civil enough to hear me out completely before deciding." She tried to sound as formal as possible. Snow looked her over slowly before finally gesturing for Lightning to sit down.

"I've heard you had a falling out with Fang." She said as she sat down. One of the men next to Snow let out a harsh laugh.

"You're here on Fang's behalf" Snow asked as his eyes turned colder.

"You don't know the complete story there. Yes, Fang was sent to spy on you by Dysley, but she is working for him against her will. She was forced into betraying you. Dysley is keeping someone she loves hostage. She has no choice but to follow his orders. She did not want to turn against you. In fact, she even protected you from the cops."

"And you would now this how?"

"Because I am… I was a cop." She said. Most people around the table were now laughing.

"Is this girl serious?" A big, red-haired man joked. Snow wasn't laughing, he was studying Lightning intently. She wasn't sure if this was going well.

"What does this have to do with Nabaat?" He asked.

"Because Nabaat is the one keeping the hostage, Vanille. I've found the address where they're keeping her and, as it turns out, that's also the base of operations for Nabaat's people." The laughing around the table stopped.

"If you have this address, why don't you just work together with your cop friends and book the whole place?" Snow asked.

"Because I have reason to believe cops wouldn't be able to get close to the base without the hostage being killed. I would like to avoid that."

"So you came here?"

"That seemed like the best option. They would be less suspicious of you being there considering you're in the same business."

Snow considered Lightning's words as the rest of his crew looked at the two.

"So, we help you save one hostage and in return we get a chance to severely cripple Nabaat's operation?" He surmised. Lightning nodded.

"How can we be sure this isn't just a convenient trap set by the cops, to capture two big players at once?"

"It's not. I'm doing it for Fang."

"For Fang. Who betrayed me," Snow said slowly and Lightning felt the deal slipping away from her before he added, "but I kinda liked that islander. So if everything you're saying is true, I'm in."

Lightning had not expected it to be that easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Thursday. Early, about two a.m.

Fang was standing in her kitchen with her arms crossed. She hoped the self-assured stance would trick her mind into feeling more confident as well. So far, though, it was nothing but fears and doubts about the thing she was about to do. Lightning had somehow managed to track down her phone number. Four hours earlier, the cop she had just been thinking about had called her. Lightning had been in a hurry, she sounded like she was running a marathon.

"Everything's going to be okay," she had pressed, "I'm working on it. We're really close to saving her, Fang. Don't do anything for now just… Just wait for my call."

Fang had wanted to believe her, but if Lightning was lying Fang stood to lose Vanille. It was too high of a price for trust. She'd given her those four hours, but now the time was up.

Fang stared at the bass guitar in the corner, next to her amp. She stared at the cellphone on the table, it would have to stay behind. She stared at the note on the table. It had taken her hours to write and she still felt that Vanille might find it inadequate. Goodbyes were impossible even without the strong feelings of guilt she held on to.

Fang checked the weapon strapped to her hip, 12 rounds already loaded. Another 12 in the pocket of her blue coat. She'd have to make each of them count. She tightened the laces of her boots one last time and stepped outside.

Lightning was looking at her band of unlikely followers. Noel had come around to her idea and was now jokingly slap fighting with a young man called Maqui, one of Snow's friends. The others were joking around too and someone other than Lightning might have thought that the atmosphere was cheerful. Lightning knew better, though, everyone was nervous and trying to hide it. Snow had made the dangers of their mission very clear but none of his people had opted out. He must be a good boss, Lightning had thought, had hoped. They had come surprisingly prepared, looking more like soldiers than a street gang. They had even provided Lightning with a Kevlar vest and a weapon very similar to the one she had used on the force. Noel had left his uniform at home but still looked every bit as professional as they did.

They were standing in the shadows of a group of trees at the bottom of a small hill. On the top of this hill stood what was supposed to be an empty old army base. Now it was Jihl Nabaat's base of operations, and she was not trying to be subtle about it. Lights were shining brightly in and around the concrete building. Two lookouts stood on the roof, holding rifles, and Lightning had spotted two more walking around the entrance, smoking. Its position on top of the hill made it a base that would be difficult to infiltrate. Nabaat's people had a 360 degree view of their surroundings.

Lightning's plan was simple enough, and at that moment she was sure it was destined to fail horribly. Still, she let out a short, strong whistle. The people around her stopped messing around and went to their agreed upon positions. It was almost time.

Fang passed her motorcycle on the street. She couldn't drive it tonight. The license plate could tip them off to her arrival before she wanted to make herself known. Something else, she thought, something they wouldn't question. A few blocks over she found what she was looking for. The car stood shining, black and clean. It looked expensive. Perfect.

Unlocking the car had been easy, starting the engine was even easier. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket with an address and a sloppily drawn map on it. She didn't need it, she had already memorized the directions by heart. She just wasn't sure how much faith she should have in her heart now that it was beating so fast.

Snow nodded once to Lightning and she moved, fast. Three others followed her: Noel, Rikku and a woman named Paine. This was her crew, Snow had convinced her that it would be enough. They ran through the dense forest, around to the opposite side of the hill. The base's back entrance. Snow, Maqui and Yuj moved towards the road that led up to the main entrance. The rest of the gang were moving down to the left side. They were the backup, there to help get Vanille to safety after Lightning's team got her out.

"Hey bro, is Jihl around? Need to talk to her." Lightning could hear Snow say loudly. He was trying to get as much attention as possible. It seemed to work, the two men who had been on their smoke break grabbed their weapons and ran around to were Snow was.

"Put your hands up where I can see them. Why are you here?" She heard one of the guards yell.

Lightning didn't have time to listen to the rest, she could only pray that Snow could pull off what he had promised.

Her team moved up the hill, crouching low to the ground. Lightning gripped her rifle tight, ready to take aim at a moment's notice. They reached the small door undetected. Lightning, Noel and Paine each covered one side as Rikku went to work on the lock. Within seconds, Lightning heard a telltale click and the team moved inside, ignoring the smug look on Rikku's face.

The old blueprints Lightning had uncovered appeared to still be accurate. Nabaat's men had kept the layout of the place the same as when it had been a legitimate army base. They passed the locker room which thankfully was empty, as were the showers and the kitchen. They crossed the inside basketball court, the shortest route to the stairs. Right as they got to the top of the first flight of stairs, a loud explosion sounded. Lightning cursed under her breath, Snow had been too early throwing a sound grenade. If there was anybody on the first floor, they would come running towards the stairs any second now. Lightning jerked her head in the direction of the second flight of stairs. No more time to sneak around. She heard a few more, smaller bangs. The smoke grenades Snow had been dying to try out. She already saw the smoke following them from the ground floor.

On the top floor they ran into three of Nabaat's people. Only one of them was armed, the other two had apparently been sleeping. It was easy enough for Paine to subdue the armed man while Lightning and Rikku tied up the other two. When it seemed that no one else was moving to their location, the team moved down the long hallway.

"The third?" Rikku asked.

"The third." Lightning confirmed. They stopped at the third door. It wasn't locked. They entered an empty, dark room. Noel stayed at the door, keeping a lookout. Paine and Rikku were busy unscrewing the covering from an air-conditioning duct.

"Two minutes, then you go back down." Lightning told the other tree as she slid into the duct in one fluid motion.

Fang rode up to a heavy gate. A security agent came up to her window. She didn't make eye contact with him as she flashed a stolen ID card. He nodded for her to pass as the gate opened. Fang prayed the rest of her night would go as smoothly.

She didn't drive all the way up to the main entrance, parking her car in a turn that would keep it hidden from the guards at the entrance, and the ones at the building. She looked up, the sky was clear. The stars were surprisingly bright here. Nowhere else in Nautilus could she ever see the stars. How were the stars so bright here if they were still in the heart of the city? She was suddenly, painfully, reminded of the nights she used to spend with her father on the islands. He would teach her about the constellations, and they would make up stories to go with it. There was the Big Bear, and the fierce Huntress stalking it. Her father would growl, and swipe at her with imaginary claws. She would pretend to ready a bow, drawing back the string. But there, hiding behind the Big Bear was the Little Bear. She'd lower her weapon, and all the stars learned how to live in peace.

Fang took in a sharp breath at the memory. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and a sudden helplessness locked itself at her throat. This was not the time for stories. She had to end this.

Fang walked around the building until she found an unguarded door. She was the Big Bear now, and she was going to protect the Little one.

Lightning landed softly, bending through the knees. Her weapon already drawn, but there was no one to aim it at. The room she had just dropped into was empty except for a small redheaded figure. Vanille was huddled in the corner behind a metal bed, looking at Lightning with big eyes.

"Vanille?" Lightning asked, even though she had seen pictures of the girl.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Lightning. I've come to get you out."

It took a few moments for her words to register, before she stood up carefully. She was taller than Lightning had thought. More mature than she had looked in the photos.

"Did Jihl send you? Is it time?"

"No. Fang sent me. We're here to rescue you." At this, Vanille's eyes went even wider.

"Fang sent you?"

Lightning answered with a small nod as she turned to knock on the door two times, the signal she and Rikku had agreed upon. She listened as Rikku started working on the lock on the other side of the door when she was suddenly enveloped in a hug by Vanille.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I tried to escape by myself, you know, but there was just too many of them and…"

Lightning turned to look at Vanille as she continued explaining how she would have totally managed to break free eventually. She was amused at how fast Vanille's mood had turned, and at how fast the girl had apparently started trusting her.

"So what's the plan?" Vanille finally asked after finishing her rant. Lightning looked at her watch.

"Well. One minute from now, we walk out the front door." She said as seriously as possible.

"I love it." Vanille beamed.

Through the thick doors the two could hear more yelling now. The yelling was punctuated by shots and what sounded like more smoke grenades. Lightning couldn't be entirely sure that they were still on the winning side, but Snow's loud shouts of "Woohoo!" and "Alright!" were good indicators that they were.

The door finally swung open outwardly, revealing Rikku wearing an even more self-congratulating smirk. Paine was standing a few paces behind her, tying up even more of Nabaat's people.

"We took care of the ones still inside. Noel already went ahead." Rikku explained to Lightning as she and Vanille left the room.

"Ready to go?" Paine turned to ask Vanille, who nodded vigorously.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

"Pick up. Pick up." Lightning was scolding her phone. They had gotten Vanille out safely and moved her to club Pulse. Noel had finally told Sazh about the whole endeavor and while he had been furious at them at first, he was now looking at Noel and her with pride. The raid had not only given them Vanille, but more information on Jihl Nabaat's operations than they had dreamed of. There were even pieces of evidence that linked Nabaat to Dysley. It was their biggest bust ever, and Noel was rightfully celebrating.

Lightning, meanwhile, was staring at the phone in her hand, still trying to contact Fang in vain. Why wasn't she picking up? Lightning had done everything she had promised. Everything had gone precisely as planned so why wasn't she here now?

"Light? What's wrong?" Noel came over to her.

"I have to go."

"What, now?"

"Noel. Call Cradle, tell them to put their security on high alert tell them… Ask them not to shoot anyone before I get there." She said as she walked out, towards her car.

She arrived at Cradle less than ten minutes later. The gates were open for anyone to drive through. A few police vehicles were already parked outside. Lightning got out of her car and walked towards the man she knew was the head of security at Cradle.

"Officer Farron," she introduced herself, "What is the situation here?"

"Got a call about a threat a few minutes ago. We scanned the whole place, though, there's no one here."

"What?" Lightning felt both relieved and confused. Fang was still alive, she wasn't at Cradle. But then where was she?

It took Lightning some time to come to the only logical conclusion, but when she did she moved even faster than before. Back inside her car, she dialed Noel's number.

"Hey, is everything al-"

"Noel, I need people. People we can trust, okay?"

"Lightning, what's going on? Is this about Fang?"

"Just… Just send me people."

"Alright. Alright. Where?"

"Dysley." Fang said, and the older man finally looked up from his desk. Behind her he could see his bodyguard lying on the ground, knocked out. Fang's weapon was trained on the mayor's forehead. She'd kept all 12 bullets.

"Get up." She ordered. He paid the command no heed. He simply put down the papers he had been holding and folded his hands.

"Oerba Yun Fang," He paused between each word, "Why don't you just take a seat."

"No. Get up." All of her previous anxiety was gone now, Fang knew exactly what she came here to do.

"I'm done with you. Nautilus is done with you. It's time for you to pay your dues." At these words, Dysley started to laugh and it fueled Fang's determination even more.

"And what, pray tell, makes you qualified to be my judge? My jury? My executioner?" Fang didn't answer, but pointedly released the safety on her weapon.

"Now then, Fang, surely you haven't forgotten who's in charge here? Is it really worth it? Killing me means killing… her. That hasn't changed."

Fang was silent. She knew he was right, if Lightning had failed to do as she promised...

A loud crash suddenly sounded through Galenth Dysley's manor. Four members of The Saints appeared in the hallway behind Fang. She looked at them out of the corner of her eye, their guns aiming both at Dysley and at her back.

"Time's up, Dysley." She said as she moved her finger to the trigger.

"Fang! Wait!" Vanille yelled as she and Lightning appeared from behind the corner. She ran past the other officers towards the other woman.

"Vanille?" Fang seemed genuinely surprised to see her. For a moment she took her eyes of Dysley completely to look at Vanille.

"You're okay? They didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine Fang."

Fang's gaze went from Vanille to Lightning. They locked eyes for a second. Lightning couldn't figure out what Fang's were saying before she turned her attention back to Dysley.

"I'm sorry," She seemed to whisper at no one in particular before yelling at Dysley, "It's not just about Vanille. You…, " she looked at Lightning again, "He's ruined so many lives, Light. He set up the system. Gets people to shoot each other. Keeps the poor poor."

"I know, Fang. And he'll pay for it."

"No, he won't." Fang said. Dysley started laughing again.

"No, I probably won't." He said. In a flash, Fang was bending over the desk. The tip of her gun was pressing hard into Dysley's forehead. For the first time that night, the mayor looked afraid.

"Officer," he said shakily, "get this woman away from me. Now!" Lightning didn't move, nor did any of the other Saints.

"You kept her locked up for years. Had me do your biding. Had Nabaat blackmail or kill politicians so you could stay in that comfy chair. But no one gets away unpunished." She was putting more force on the gun now. Lightning could tell by his expression that Dysley was in pain.

"Fang…" she started again. Fang just kept staring at the mayor, but Lightning took the fact that she had not yet pulled the trigger as a good sign.

"You're not a murderer, Fang."

"I'd be doing Nautilus a favor."

"You'd be doing Nautilus a favor by staying out of jail, making music."

Fang released the force on her gun a little bit before letting out a soft laugh.

"Right."

"We're here to arrest him, Fang. We've got the evidence now. We can make it stick." Fang looked in Lightning's direction once more before finally pulling away the gun. It had made a deep imprint on his forehead, which he rubbed agitatedly.

"Islanders…" He muttered under his breath.

Before anyone could stop her, Fang had turned the gun around in her hand. She hit Dysley with the handle hard against his nose. He started bleeding immediately, and was still softly crying when Lightning got the handcuffs around his wrists.

Lightning had felt surprisingly useless after Dysley's arrest. She had escorted him out together with another officer but her eyes had been focused on Fang and Vanille. They were reunited for the first time in two years. Vanille had ran towards Fang, and Fang had picked her up and twirled her around. They kept a close embrace while they softly spoke to each other. Fang was still slightly worried, Lightning could see her mouth "Are you sure you're okay?" several times. Vanille seemed happy, giggly even. Lightning knew she should have been happy for them, that it was petty to feel this… jealous. But the feeling didn't go away after she had dropped Dysley of at the station. When everyone was coming over to congratulate her, she still felt utterly alone.

She had gone back to Pulse, now with more officers in tow, which Snow found hilarious. It had been a good celebration but it was wasted on her. After two hours there, she said goodbye to everyone and went back to her apartment. As she was climbing the stairs of her building, she hoped someone at the station had been kind enough to send someone to fix the door from when Nabaat's guy broke in. She turned the final corner, already expecting to see a still broken door when:

"Fang."

Fang was sitting in front of a decidedly fixed door, apparently just about to fall asleep.

"Light." She got up quickly.

"Light, hey. I, uh…," she suddenly seemed nervous, "You kinda disappeared and I wasn't sure if you, uh… ."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I thought you and Vanille could probably use some time." Lightning walked towards Fang, feeling for her keys in her pocket.

"Vanille's alright because of you. All of this is thanks to you, really." Fang started. Lightning wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah, well…" She said vaguely as she opened her door. Fang's hand suddenly grabbed hold of her own.

"Light. Thank you." Fang said, looking at her intently. Now Lightning was the one to feel nervous, and the feeling didn't stop until the moment Fang pulled her closer and pressed her lips against hers.

They stayed like this in the hallway for a long time. Then, they closed the apartment door behind them. Then, the bedroom door.


End file.
